


Your Scent

by starduster



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduster/pseuds/starduster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libra wonders why Virion always smells so nice; or, Libra and Virion take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Done on request for iavenjqasdf on tumblr! I'm not sure if this is anything close to what you wanted but here it is!!

 

Somehow, even in the middle of a massive war campaign, Virion’s hygiene is always top-notch.

Libra has yet to figure out how he does it.  It doesn’t matter where they are or what kind of nasty battles they’ve been fighting; the archer is always perfectly clean.  His hair is freshly washed and combed out, his clothes are clean and free of stains and tears, and somehow he’s always freshly shaved ( _everywhere_ , Libra thinks with a little bit of selfish glee).  He carries the scent of expensive soap and spicy cologne, much to the rest of the company’s exasperation as they slog through mud and hardly get to bathe. 

He tries asking one time, as they rest together one evening.  “Ah, but a noble never reveals his secrets, my dearest Libra,” Virion had replied, kissing Libra softly and ending the conversation as quickly as it had started. 

It’s truly a mystery.

 

It’s late when he finally gets a chance to slip away down to the river.  The moon rides high in the sky amidst a canopy of stars and there’s a slight chill in the night air.  Libra shivers slightly as he undresses, folding his robes neatly and piling them on a broad, flat rock.  He’s relieved to finally get a chance to practice his ablutions; such things, though encouraged among the clergy, are wholly unfeasible for a battle-monk in wartime. 

The river is chilly on his skin as he dips a foot in to test the waters, then slowly wades in to his knees.  The water rushes pleasantly around his legs despite its chill, and Libra finds himself being lulled by the slow movement and the chirping of the crickets.  But his pleasure is short-lived; moments later a familiar voice pulls him out of his torpor.

“What a pleasant surprise to find you here, my dear,” Virion purrs, and Libra turns at the sound of his lover’s voice echoing through the still night.  Virion carries with him a small bag which he deposits on the rocks beside Libra’s clothes.  “Not really, of course.  I was hoping to catch you before you got too far into your ablutions.”

Libra sighs, crossing his arms across his chest and cocking his head questioningly.  “And what, I’m afraid to ask, is that supposed to mean, Virion?” He watches, perhaps a little too obviously interested, as Virion quickly and efficiently strips out of his clothing and wades into the water before him. 

“I wish to have my way with you before you wash off that lovely scent of yours,” Virion replies smoothly.

Libra scoffs.  “That _lovely scent_ is the stench of a man who hasn’t bathed properly in a week and is covered in dirt and sweat and wood dust from chopping firewood all evening.”  He turns and moves to dunk himself in the current, but Virion catches him by the arm and hauls him back up, pulling the monk back against his chest.  “You can’t possibly be serious.”

Virion’s arms snake around his torso and his tongue runs slowly up the nape of his neck.  Virion inhales deeply.  “I’m entirely serious.  You smell like a man who’s been working hard.  Like a man truly driven with purpose.  It’s undeniably sexy.” He bites down gently, savoring the heady, salty taste of salt on Libra’s skin.  Libra’s breath catches, and Virion smiles against his neck.

“Are we going to do this… out here in the open?” Libra breathes out, swallowing thickly and trying not to squirm in Virion’s grasp.  Virion’s nimble hands slide up his chest, fingers dipping in the grooves of hard muscles and skating across his nipples, causing Libra to flinch unconsciously back against him.  Libra can feel Virion’s hardness pressing against his ass, and he can’t help but grind back against him just the slightest bit.

There’s Virion’s tongue on his neck again, a hand raising to brush long blond locks out of the way to open up further access.  “It’s past midnight,” Virion murmurs, teeth scraping skin and making Libra shudder.  “No one’s awake, and even if they were they wouldn’t come down here.” The other hand slips down Libra’s abdomen to his arousal, slim fingers wrapping around his half-hard cock and pumping slowly. 

Libra’s thankful for the darkness obscuring the fiery blush that’s swelled across his cheeks, and he turns in Virion’s grip, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him with as much passion as he can muster.  Virion makes a pleased noise against him, a hand tangling in blond hair, hips grinding forward.  Libra’s hand slips between them and grasps them together.  Breathing hard against Virion’s lips, Libra hisses out a demand.

“For the love of Naga, make it quick.”

He can practically feel Virion’s victorious smile as he walks them backwards, spinning them about so he can push Libra down on the sandy bank.  Virion’s lips kiss up his chest, and his tongue drags up Libra’s side, dipping into his underarm, causing Libra to squirm as Virion leaves kisses and bites in equal measure.  Virion inhales deeply, and Libra huffs out a breathless laugh.  “What’s gotten into you?”

Virion’s attention focuses back on his neck as his hips grind down on Libra’s.  “The scent of an aroused man is a hard one to beat,” he murmurs, sucking a dark hickey into Libra’s skin.  “Just indulge me tonight, my dearest.” 

Libra knots his fingers in Virion’s hair and tugs his head back, perhaps a bit more unkindly than he meant.  “Then indulge _me_ tonight,” he says, a blush covering his cheeks, “and let me suck you off.”

Virion raises his eyebrows in amusement as Libra sits up and moves out from underneath him, the water sloshing around their legs as their positions are reversed.  “Oh?"

“I happen to like the way you taste,” Libra mutters, feeling his face heat up even more than he thought possible.  “And you’re always so busy taking care of me that I never get to take care of you.”  He kneels delicately between Virion’s legs, fingers smoothing over his hips as he bends down and touches his lips oh-so-softly to the head of Virion’s cock.  Virion reaches out and brushes Libra’s bangs out of his eyes, a smile gracing his lips as Libra’s eyes flicker up and meet his own.

“You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth I suppose must let you, then.” Libra’s eyes narrow in annoyance but he lets his tongue run up the underside of Virion’s cock anyway, shutting his eyes and letting his hand pump slowly in time with his movements.  A sigh of pleasure escapes Virion’s lips as Libra’s finally close over his cock.  He tucks a long lock of hair back behind Libra’s ear, giving him clearer view of the show Libra’s giving him. 

Lips, tongue, suction.  Libra works him over carefully, meticulously, savoring the salty taste of precome on his tongue, the heady scent of Virion’s arousal working him into a trance.  He sinks deeper on Virion’s cock, swallowing down his gag reflex and letting him into his throat.  Virion’s murmuring words of encouragement as his fingers brush Libra’s throat, feeling himself through the skin.  Libra’s fingers curl around his hip and tug slightly, an invitation to move.

Virion gratefully accepts, one hand resting softly on the back of Libra’s head as he slowly, very slowly begins to move.  Gentle thrusts at first, letting Libra swallow greedily around him, the little bit of saliva that escapes his lips worked into the hard flesh of his cock by Libra’s ever so busy hand.  Libra’s eyes meet his own again, and Virion has to clench _hard_ to keep himself from coming then and there.  It’s absolutely lewd, to see the monk throat-deep around his cock, lips shiny with spit, eyes dark with lust.  His thrusts become faster, harder, and Libra adjusts gracefully.  Virion notes vaguely that one of the monk’s hands has slipped between his legs, grasping his arousal and tugging with Virion’s thrusts. 

His breath coming heavy now, Virion tugs back on Libra’s hair gently, pulling him off his cock with a lewd _pop_.  Libra frowns at him.  “Why did you stop?”

“Because I’m going to come.”

“Then come.  I want to taste you.”

Virion’s face reddens.  _Such words, coming from the mouth of a monk._ “If I come then I won’t be able to fuck you, love.”

Libra leans forward again and kisses the throbbing cock in front of him.  “Doesn’t matter.  I’ll get you hard again, don’t worry.” And he’s back down on him again, swallowing gloriously around him.  His hand works furiously, working in time with the movements of his lips and tongue.  Virion can feel his orgasm swelling in his loins, and he curls forward to grab Libra’s head and push down roughly.  His lover makes a small, surprised noise but adjusts nonetheless, letting Virion fuck his face ruthlessly until with a groan the archer comes, spurting down his throat. 

Virion’s breath heaves as Libra swallows thickly around him, finally drawing back and off of him.  “Sorry,” he says through his gasping breaths, but Libra just smiles and shakes his head. 

“Don’t be,” he murmurs, voice husky.  He straddles Virion’s lap and kisses him hard, and Virion feels a spike of arousal shoot up his spine at the taste of his own come in Libra’s mouth.  When he pulls back Libra fixes Virion with a hard stare.  “I assume you came prepared?”

Virion stares at him blankly a moment, his mind still trying to work its way out of his post-orgasmic haze. “A-ah, yes, in the bag…”

Libra lifts off him gracefully and strides over to the bag Virion brought with him, rummaging through its contents, sorting through the various soaps and shampoos.  “Is this your secret hygiene arsenal?” Libra questions as he returns with the small vial of lubricating oil, sitting on the sand beside Virion.

“I suppose I’ve been found out,” Virion says with a smile as he watches Libra uncork the vial and drip the oil thickly over his fingers.  “I’m a nobleman, my love! I can’t stand the filth and stench of a war campaign! I…” But his voice dies in his throat as Libra straddles him once again, resting his head on Virion’s shoulder as he reaches behind himself with his slicked fingers.  He can smell the scent of sweat and sex on Libra’s skin, and he can feel his arousal start to return. 

There’s a soft groan in his ear as Libra slowly presses two fingers in, and Virion delights in the soft, wet noises as Libra gradually stretches himself open.  He lathes his tongue down Libra’s neck, tasting the salty tang of sweat, feeling Libra shudder at the sensation.  Libra’s erection hangs hard and neglected between his legs, so Virion reaches down and takes him in hand, stroking slowly.

“Y-you tease,” Libra hisses, voice hitching as he feels Virion’s free hand smooth down the globes of his ass, fingers teasing against his own against his puckered hole.  “Ah, no-“

“Who’s _really_ the tease here, dearest?” A dry finger presses in alongside Libra’s own three, and Libra grunts in discomfort.  “My apologies, love, but you went and spilled the rest of our lubricant in the sand.”

Libra lifts his head in disbelief from Virion’s shoulder and spies the bottle lying empty beside them, its contents soaking into the sand.  “ _Damn it,_ ” he hisses, voice breaking into a moan as Virion’s finger prods into his prostate.  “Ah, Virion!”  He grinds against him, driving his hips forward into Virion’s hand.  “Shit, you have to fuck me now—“

“Such foul words from such a pretty mouth,” Virion murmurs as he swiftly flips them over, pressing Libra’s shoulders back into the sandy soil.  He spits in one hand and rubs it over his erection, slicking himself as best as he can without lube.  Libra watches him expectantly, jerking himself off slowly, eyes focused intently on the movements of Virion’s hand.  Virion smiles at him as he lifts Libra’s legs, letting him wrap them around his waist as he positions himself at Libra’s entrance.  “It’s going to hurt, Libra, my love.”

Libra nods quickly, and Virion starts to slowly, slowly push in.  The leftover lubricant from Libra’s fingers do little to soothe the ache, and he throws his head back in the sand and grits his teeth.  Virion gracefully dips down and captures his lips, kissing him passionately, still tasting the bitterness of come in Libra’s mouth.  Libra’s breath is shaky, and Virion pulls back to look in his eyes once he’s finally sheathed inside of him.  He cups Libra’s cheek with his hand, strokes his thumb softly across Libra’s cheek.  “Are you alright?”

Sucking in a shaky breath, eyes squeezed shut, Libra nods.  “I’m alright.  It’s not as bad as it could be.”  He opens his eyes, smiling reassuringly up at Virion.  “You can move, I think.  Just go slowly.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Without another word Virion begins to thrust slowly, carefully, watching Libra’s face for any sign of excessive discomfort or pain.  It’s too slow to really be pleasurable, but Virion would rather take a sword through the heart than hurt Libra.  He watches as Libra gradually relaxes beneath him, his shaky breaths turning to low, pleased inhales and exhales, his fist starting to move around his cock once again. 

“More,” Libra murmurs, a command Virion’s more than happy to obey.  He straightens up and takes hold of Libra’s hips, letting his thrusts gain speed as little moans and cries fall from his lover’s lips.  Libra’s hot and tight, sucking him in, and even despite the increase of friction it’s so incredibly good that Virion can’t help but slam harder and harder into him.  Libra’s legs tighten around his waist as he thrusts back against him, crying out, back arching hard when Virion slams into his prostate.  Occasionally his face will screw up in a wince but it’s just as quickly replaced by a moan or a shouted oath.

He reaches up and grasps Virion’s face, dragging him down for a crushing kiss, moaning into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Virion’s neck and letting his nails scrape down his back.  Virion knots his fingers in Libra’s hair and jerks his head back, biting down hard on Libra’s neck, delighting at the cry of pleasure from his lover. 

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Virion grits out, his thrusts becoming fast and erratic. 

Libra clutches him again, kissing him hard as their noses knock together and sweat rolls down their faces.  “C-come inside me,” he whispers hoarsely, “please.”

And so Virion does, slamming home with a harsh groan and filling him up.  Libra shudders beneath him, hand working at a breakneck speed jerking himself off, and he moans at the feeling of Virion twitching inside him.  He practically convulses when Virion’s hand joins his own, and with a choked cry he finishes as well.

They lay together for a long time, neither moving, the only sounds around them being their own breaths and the songs of the crickets.  Virion moves enough to pepper the softest of kisses across Libra’s face, and Libra laughs quietly.  Finally Virion withdraws, moving to Libra’s side and laying in the sand beside him.  Libra catches his hand and they lay quietly, hand-in-hand, the sweat drying on their skin in the cool night air. 

Eventually Libra sniffs, and his face contorts in displeasure.  “We smell awful,” he says flatly, sitting up with a pained groan.  He hauls himself to his feet, making his way on wobbly legs to Virion’s bag of soaps.  He wades into the water and scrubs himself off, aware of Virion watching him from the bank.  Eventually the sloshing of water announces Virion’s presence behind him, and he feels arms wrap securely around his middle. 

Turning his head slightly, he kisses Virion softly, sighs in relaxation against his lips.  Virion takes the soap from his hand and cleans them both gently.  The scent is almost overpoweringly flowery to Libra, but he relaxes under Virion’s gentle hands.

“Now,” Virion says proudly as they redress, “you smell like _me_.”

Libra laughs softly, taking Virion’s hands and kissing him chastely.  “I smell like an expensive brothel.  Was this your plan all along? Make me curious why you always smell so good, then mark me as your own?” 

“Of course.  It’s the smell of love, my dear.” 

 

 


End file.
